izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanellopee
Author's note: Aha~! I'm back to writing my garbage~ Actually, this is a request from Meme, so yeah. I'll be even more sorry than usual if this sucks. Anyway, this contains omorashi, so if you don't like that, then don't fricking read it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Vanellope stood next to Tino in his kitchen, watching him make a lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. "I don't see why I can't help," Vanellope complained. "I can cook, too! It's not like I'll ruin the food or anything." "That's not what I'm worried about," Tino answered I wouldn't want you to burn yourself. I accidentally burned myself a couple weeks ago, and I wouldn't want you to do the same." Wait, he actually cares if I hurt myself? she thought. He doesn't have to worry about that at all... "But it's not fair that you get to do all the cooking!" Vanellope crossed her arms. "I think I might feel guilty if you got burned. It's a bit selfish, I know, but...it's my house, so I'm allowed to make some of the rules." Vanellope huffed, but didn't attempt to argue any further. After all, he did have a point, and she didn't want to upset him. When lunch was ready, Tino put the food on the dining room table. "Do you want something to drink?" Tino asked. "I have milk, water, and lemonade. Sorry for not having very many options, but I haven't gone to the store in about a week and a half." "Lemonade sounds good," Vanellope replied. "All right, give me a couple of minutes. I'll have to make a pitcher of it. Maybe I should have made it before you came over... Ah, well, just wait a couple of minutes, please." He returned to the kitchen for four minutes, then came back to the dining room with a large pitcher of iced lemonade and a glass. He set the glass down on the table and filled it with lemonade. "Thank you." Vanellope chugged down the whole thing at once. "I'm glad you like it." Tino smiled. "Do you want some more?" "Mhm~" She nodded. By the time lunch was over, Vanellope had managed to gulp down nine and a half glasses of lemonade, much to Tino's surprise. The glass definitely wasn't small, so she had consumed a lot of liquid. "You were thirsty, weren't you?" he chuckled. "Doesn't your stomach hurt from drinking so much so fast?" "Nope." She then downed the rest of the liquid that was in her glass. :But I have to go now. I promised my some of my friends that I'd meet them at the mall at one thirty, and I only have half an hour to get there." "Okay~ Have fun~ Ciao~" Vanellope waved, then left her friend's house. As she started on her way to the mall, she realized she had to pee. Maybe she should have asked to use the bathroom before she had left Tino's house. She was tempted to turn around and go back, but that might make her late. Besides, she could hold it--she wasn't a baby. She kept walking, though the more she tried to ignore her need to urinate, the worse it got. It was uncomfortable, and it was really starting to hurt. It felt as if her bladder was throbbing, and it just kept slowly, but constantly, filling up. She rubbed her thighs together as she walked in hopes that the urge would subside if she did. It didn't get rid of it, but, fortunately, it helped get rid of a bit of the pressure. I wonder if I'll actually be able to get to a toilet soon enough, she wondered, quickening her pace a little. Of course I will! It's not like I'm a little kid or something! A few minutes passed, and her bladder was even more full. She wasn't going to be able to hold it for very much longer. It was beginning to be painful to breathe, and she couldn't help squirming every few seconds. It hurt, it hut, it hurt. Since she was sure she would embarrass herself even more if she was to stay in such an open place, she decided to head into the heavily wooded area that was conveniently to the direct left of the sidewalk. Once she was far enough in to not be seen by anyone, her bladder spasmed, which caused a spurt of urine to dampen her panties. She grabbed her crotch and dropped to her knees, trying her hardest not to wet herself. Unfortunately for her, she was only prolonging the inevitable. Her bladder was full, and there was no way she was going to last very much longer. After a few more minutes of quirming and whimpering, another spurt of urine escaped her. It soaked her panties, part of her socks, and a small patch of the front of her dress. She was able to regain control for only another minute. After that, she couldn't hold it anymore, no matter how hard she tried. She stood up quickly, knowing her body''s needs had won the fight, and stood with her legs apart. Maybe she could get away with this if she didn't get any more pee on her clothes. There was complete silence aside from the sound of her urine hitting the grass, which made her cheeks to redden. When her bladder was empty, she let out a sigh. Admittedly, she felt much better, but the fact that no one saw didn't eliminate the embarrassment that the situation caused. But, since no one would ever find out, she decided it would be best to hurry up and get to the mall... Category:James's stories Category:James's pages Category:Omorashi